Victor Hoffman
Colonel Victor Hoffman is the second-in-command of the COG army, right under Chairman Richard Prescott. He's a battlefield commander and had fought alongside his fellow Gears in the Pendulum Wars and the Locust-Human War. A military man to the core, Hoffman demands discipline and sacrifice from those under his command. Hoffman's strict adherence to these ideals has caused him to cross swords with Marcus Fenix. Hoffman's testimony helped convict Marcus of dereliction of duty, although Hoffman later promoted him to sergeant out of necessity. As the war with the Locust escalates, Hoffman must put aside his doubts and rely again on Marcus and Delta Squad. Pendulum Wars Before Emergence Day, Hoffman was married to a woman by the name of Margret, who, according to him, "didn't mind that his job kept him away from her almost constantly." Hoffman was a Major in the late stages of the war. He served at both the Siege of Anvil Gate and at Aspho Fields with Dominic Santiago in a Commando Squad during Operation Leveler and was apart of an intelligence team before the operation took place. After insulting and publicly embarrassing Chairman Dalyell at an award ceremony, the now Colonel Hoffman would never receive any other promotion even after 15 years of participating in the Human-Locust War. Hoffman was angry that the Pesang troops could not receive Embry Stars for their service in the assault on Aspho Point, calling it "xenophobic bullshit." He complained that the fact that they volunteered to help, despite not being a COG territory, made them deserve the award more than any of the COG's men. Post Emergence Day He evidently had a large role in landing Marcus Fenix in prison. Colonel Hoffman has seen his fair share of wars and has worked alongside a number of good men. As far as he is concerned, Marcus isn't one of them. Hoffman's strict adherence to military procedure was what landed Marcus in prison, but his inability to forgive and forget is what kept him there. Lightmass Offensive Strangely, after Lieutenant Minh Young Kim's death, Hoffman promotes Marcus to Sergeant, recognizing his talent despite his hatred. It may also allude to the possibility of Hoffman forgiving him and working only on what's at stake. Later on, he would trust Marcus with the most important task at hand, that of retrieving the Sonic Resonator and delivering it into The Hollow through the Lethia Imulsion Facility. After killing General RAAM, Hoffman considers whether or not to pull Marcus into a King Raven as he is struggling to climb aboard. Eventually he offers him his hand, symbolizing that Victor has forgiven Marcus, and is willing to co-operate with him in the future. North Gate Hoffman took personal command of an armored convoy to evacuate the North Gate farming zone. During the events of the evacuation, Hoffman encountered new Stranded camps that were style in Pre-E-Day. He learned both facts and rumors that the war was truly Cog-favored, and that the Locust were on the "retreat," after securing the depot and the COG Engineering Corps's job of loading up all the equipment was nearly done. The 50 truck convoy with 3 APCs and support disembarked and left the Deport in the hands of the sappers. During the trip home he was wounded by Locust Drones and was sent to Wrightman Hospital to be treated by Dr.Hayman. There he was able to bury the hatchet with Marcus, regarding Marcus's abandonment of his post during the fall of Ephyra: Hoffman apologizes for leaving Marcus in the Slab during the opening shots of the Lightmass Offensive.Gears of War:Aspho Fields pg 333 Operation: Hollow Storm Colonel Hoffman, along with Chairman Richard Prescott, planned Operation Hollow Storm, a counterattack into the Hollow. During the events of the battle for the Hollow, Hoffman ordered Delta Squad to investigate New Hope Research Facility. When Jacinto came under direct Locust attack, Colonel Hoffman took up arms with Sergeant Fenix and Corporal Santiago to help defend COG's communication tower. After the sinking of Jacinto he was able to escape along with the rest of the Command staff in a King Raven. Appearances *Trial By Fire, beginning cinematic *Pale Horse, ending cinematic *Multiplayer playable character *Several voices only heard including China Shop, Tip of the Iceberg, and Multiplayer matches *Gears of War 2 Multiplayer In Gears of War, Hoffman was the announcer for the COG side. He is replaced by Chairman Richard Prescott in Gears of War 2. Hoffman is also a playable character in all online Multiplayer modes. He acts as the leader of the COG forces on Assassination, with the current best player on the team playing as him. Notable Quotes References *''Gears of War: Aspho Fields'', page 350 Category:Characters Category:Gear Soldier Category:Pendulum Wars Veterans Category:Characters Category:Gear Soldier Category:Pendulum Wars veterans